


The Unlucky Growth Spurt of Steven Rogers

by OkieDokieSteveAndLoki, the_void_girl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Monster High, Coming of Age, Multi, Sirens, Unrequited Crush, Vampires, Werewolves, succubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkieDokieSteveAndLoki/pseuds/OkieDokieSteveAndLoki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_void_girl/pseuds/the_void_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>----“Tony!” Bruce chided. “Be nice.  This must be really hard for Steve.”</p><p>“IT IS!” Steve yelled, in a voice that could rival one of Thor’s glass breaking screeches.</p><p>“My mom gave me condoms this morning, told me to ‘keep safe.’ I nearly cried.”-----</p><p> </p><p>When Steve approaches his long awaited growth spurt, the results aren't exactly what he expected. It doesn't help that his friends are a snarky vampire, a werewolf with anger management issues, a banshee who had no sense of volume control, a pyromaniac witch and two sirens whose life's joy is making everyone perpetually uncomfortable</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unlucky Growth Spurt of Steven Rogers

When Steve woke up on the morning of his 17th birthday, he was startled to see that he was six inches taller and a hundred pounds of muscle heavier. He then proceeded to be dumbfounded when he saw that the usual golden eyes that were supposed to come with finally peaking weren’t there. Instead, he had his usual clear, sky-blue eyes and very very rosy, full lips.

Oh, crap…

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha sat at the usual table watching Tony intensely as guzzled his fourth bottle of AB- blood. The young vampire looked blissed out, and shivered at the new feeling coursing through his veins. Natasha, obviously, flashed her teeth at this and hummed a bit, making Tony squirm uncomfortable in his seat.

“Tash, you know how it makes me feel when you sirensong me. Not that I hate the tingle, but your bitch of a boyfriend might feel threatened if we actually stopped hiding our feelings for each other.” He said, blowing Natasha a kiss and licking his hand off when he saw that it was covered in blood.

  
“Why must you be such a messy eater, Tony?” the siren asked, folding her arms. “AB neg isn’t appealing to all of us”  
“The Red Dragon is the best and you know it. It’s just always so… electric-y, gets me all tingly inside, ya know?” Tony said again, smiling softly.

 

“Oh, gods. Do not tell me he’s high again.” Bruce said as he sat down at the table, dusting off his glasses and snatching the bottle of blood from Tony in a chastising manner.

 

“O neg only, the rest is just happy juice for special occasions.” He admonished, tapping Tony on the nose.

Tony smiled at his boyfriend, blood stained teeth flashing brightly.

“I see you’ve been keeping to your own rules, Brucie.” He said, brushing the speck of blood off Bruce’s face.

“Damn deer was annoying me.” Bruce explained, as Tony brushed dirt out of his hair.

  
“Of course he was, sweetheart, of course he was. Werewolves and deer are natural enemies, after all.” Tony replied, smiling sweetly.

 

Then Thor sat down with a smile on his face practically vibrating in the seat. Everyone stared at him with mixed emotions; Tony stared in annoyance, Natasha stared with apathy and Bruce stared with the usual wariness he exuded in all things Thor.  
“Something you wanna tell us, big guy?” Tony asked, mildly annoyed by the suspense.

  
“And try not to scream this time, Hades knows the school can’t afford any more window repairs.” Natasha quipped.

“Why they don’t just use plexiglass instead, I will never understand.” Bruce groused, folding his arms.

 

Everyone stared at Thor expectantly, waiting for a response. He simply smiled, then took a deep breath in:

“Steven has finally gone through the Change!” he yelled, the sound registering in a high pitch and breaking several windows, along with Bruce’s glasses.

Everyone stared in varying emotions once more; Tony leered, Natasha was contemplative and Bruce was apathetic, and pulled out a brand new pair of glasses from his pocket. So, in other words, the usual.

“Sorry,” Thor whispered, wincing, “Perhaps I was a bit excited.”

“Understandable,” Natasha replied,  
“So, Rogers is finally a sex demon, awesome.” Tony said, bored, “Wonder how Captain Chastity’s taking it.”

Natasha smirked as she looked beyond him,

“You could ask him yourself, you know.” She said, pointing towards where a completely different Steve was walking towards them.

The ‘new’ Steve in question was tall, so, so tall, and his usual pale skin remained pale, but glowed with health. His blond hair looked even blonder, and Tony swallowed a little nervously at the sight, incubi were dangerous for a reason, and it looked like Steve would be no different. As he stepped closer, however, tony couldn’t help but notice that his eyes were still a bright blue, and promptly started to laugh.

  
“Holy shit!” he exclaimed, promptly falling over on his seat.

  
“Shut up, Stark.” Steve replied, arms folded and scowling.

  
“Uhm, Steve… I don’t think you should sit so close.” Thor said reverently, which was probably the biggest shock of the day.

Thor, being a Banshee and all, was always loud.

 

Steve scooted over in his seat, away from Thor and closer to Natasha, who immediately sniffed his neck.

 

“What was that for?” he asked, feeling a bit violated.

 

“Wanted to make sure,” she replied, “So, a succubus, huh?”

 

Tony sniggered again, “A male succubus.” He said.

“Not funny.” Steve replied, flushing in embarrassment.

  
“Of course it is!” Tony yelled,

“Apparently Captain Virgin is gonna love taking it up the ass more than I do!”

  
“Tony!” Bruce chided. “Be nice. This must be really hard for Steve.”

“IT IS!” Steve yelled, in a voice that could rival one of Thor’s glass breaking screeches.

“My mom gave me condoms this morning, told me to ‘keep safe.’ I nearly cried.”

The entire group proceeded to laugh loudly at Steve’s pure, unadulterated man-pain.

 

* * *

 

 

To say that Loki and Clint were surprised to see a Steve Rogers that actually towered over someone was an understatement.

They stood and stared.

  
And stared….

  
And stared…

“That’s creepy, stop.” Steve groused, folding his arms.

 

Clint grinned at him, leaning on his shoulder and went on the tips of his toes.

“Look at it this way, at least now you’re not the shortest guy in senior year.” Clint said, with a guffaw.

 

“Come on, Barton. It’s obviously a hard time for Steve, lay off.” Loki said, nudging Clint's shoulder.

 

Steve gave Loki a grateful smile, which the siren returned.

 

“Whatever. Hope you stocked up on rubbers, Rogers, because there is no way you’ll still be a virgin by the end of the week.” Clint said again.

Steve was confused, peeved and a bit irritated at the same time. Clint was always a little shit.

 

“What do you mean, Barton?” He asked, arms folded.

 

“He means you reek of pheromones. If you’re scenting, it means that your body is seeking out a meal.” Loki replied.

 

Steve gawked at that, stepping back a bit in shock. He wasn’t even thinking about that aspect of his… orientation. Succubi had to feed at least twice a week. And food meant sex, and being a succubus meant submissive sex on Steve’s part.

 

Oh, Hells.

“I could help, you know.” Loki offered, softly, moving closer to Steve as if by instinct.

Loki had always had the habit of being really close to him and humming his sirensong. He said it was to see if Steve’s immunity had a limit, as everyone else he would do this to would immediately become aroused. The sirensong did no such thing to Steve at all, it only sounded like some sort of lullaby to him and frustrated Loki.

 

But let no one say that Loki wasn’t a persistent bastard.

 

“I really don’t need your pity, but thanks for the offer.” Steve said, pushing past Loki and into the crowd of students ahead.

 

Loki followed behind him closely, after rolling his eyes at the Stupidity that Steve was embodying at the moment. No wonder he and Thor were such good friends.

 

“You idiot!” he sneered at Steve as they pushed through the crowd of hyperaware students who were focusing solely on the scent that Steve was diffusing.

  
Loki pulled him into the first empty room he spotted, which happened to be a supply closet stocked with toilet paper.

 

“I did not mean help you as in ‘Oh hey Steve, let me drive my cock into you like you’re desperate for it, which, by the way, you will be in a few days if you don’t feed’, I meant I’ll help you level off.” Loki said.

 

Steve looked confused and scandalized. But of course. Loki let out a loud, frustrated sigh.

 

“Succubi feed on the oxytocin that’s released during and after sex. Sirens secrete oxytocin in droves. It’s the pheromone in the sirensong. Get it?” Loki said, as slowly as he could without seemingly speaking to a child.

“Oh, ok.” Steve said, slowly feeling his embarrassment creeping up on his face.  
“How would that work?”

 

“Well, I’d just have to rub up on you while singing. That should stave off the hunger for a day. We’d have to do this every day until you’re de-virgined.” Loki said matter of factly, like Steve asked him the time or something.

 

Then, he curled up against Steve, nuzzling into his neck and hummed in low, rich tones. Instantly, Steve felt more relaxed. He slumped in Loki’s arms, letting out a sigh of content. He felt better than he did in months, and wrapped his arms around Loki in a loose embrace. Loki’s hand ran down his sides and up his back, all the while pulling Steve closer to him.

 

If this was how he was going to get Steve to notice him, then so be it.

When they were done, Steve felt revitalized, and really, really happy.

“Why do I feel so… chipper?” he asked, smiling his bright smile.

“Well, oxytocin is known as the happy chemical. Didn’t you pay attention in Biology?” Loki said, a calm as Steve was.

He looked flushed, sweat beading at his temple and breath a hair shorter than before. Steve was mesmerized at how b

eautiful he looked all mussed up. He was used to seeing a pristine Loki, all cold and harsh and spiteful.

He felt the sudden urge to kiss the young siren, but he knew that was just from the oxytocin.

  
“Thanks a bunch, Loki.” He said, shaking himself out of his stupor.

  
Loki gave a sharp smile, and a quick nod of the head.  
“Anytime, really.” He said, before leaving.

 

* * *

 

He marched straight to his other class, rushing past Thor and crept in the classroom to sit in his usual seat in Miss Hill’s Ancient History class.

 

“Mr. Odinson, late again.” The Gorgon teacher replied, one of the coiled vipers she had for hair hissing in Loki’s direction.

 

“Had to have a late lunch today, Miss Hill.” He explained, slinking to his seat.

She turned towards his, silver eyes blinking as if she sensed that Loki was lying - which, in a way, he was. This was the fifth consecutive time he was late to her class, and the snake haired teacher was not particularly known for her forgiving heart.

 

“Detention this afternoon at three, try not to be late for that.” She said, turning back to the whiteboard and continuing the riveting lesson on Pompeii.

 

Detention meant being frozen to stone for two hours, fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is something I had laying around on my hard drive for a couple of months, and I thought "Why the hell not!" so I'm posting it Initially was the_void_girl's idea, so she is co-writer. As usual, read, comment (or not).
> 
> Trying to continue my previous series, patience.
> 
> Also, this might be a series, probably, no promises.


End file.
